Agura's Notes
by Oceanstalker
Summary: Straight out of Deviantart! While Zoom wages his battles against boredom the rest of the boys each received a note that could change the way they'ed see Agura forever. Observe how each of them responds to her call.
1. Another Day

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 1: Another day

The evening was moving in as the group returned to the hub, Sherman piggy-backed his sleeping brother, Spinner. Agura was being walk-dragged courtesy of Tezz. Vert, Stanford and Zoom were just about out of fuel. Stiffed and drained from the latest battle against the red sentients; each used the last of their strength to head for their dorms.

In the morning, Zoom was taking his last round of Muay Thai training in the garage. Agura was just passing by when she found him, "hey Zoom, the Chopper isn't going to fix itself," she greeted, "I wouldn't like to see you in a scrap pile." He took one last side kick in the tires, "Yeah yeah..." He walked side by Agura and joined with the others tuning up their vehicles.

"_(sigh) It's times like these I wish I was back at the temple."_ He thought. Sure, the ancient rituals and regulations of the temples were "ancient". But at least he had more moments of peaceful mediations; his now cut-up, shock-burned hands have had better days there too. They may be nimble with the put down on punches and blocks, but they can't do squat when they need to put down on fixing his Chopper, his wrist bands weren't just a fashion statement. Up till now Zoom still hadn't gotten a clue between a gas tank and the engine. Still he loves being here, with the action in constant acceleration in every battlezone. But the only problems these days are that the same action is growing more death defying with the red sentients in the mix, and his life outside the battlezone is growing more routine. This morning's training was getting on his final nerve; he must fine something to do without resolving to break Zen's promise and abandoning the Battle Force 5. He must find it. Fast!

The Chopper zapped him back to reality he took a break to tend to his new burns, as he took out the first aid kit. He turned his eyes to Tezz when a smile threatened to sneak in on his face.

Tezz was looking in the side view mirror of his Spiltwire, he was all lazy eyed with a smirk to boot. Zoom figured he was admiring himself, he was about to tease Tezz but notice Agura bending over on the Tangler's wheels, right across him. She stood up with a look of suspicion and turned around, by then Tezz cranked back on to work. _"A great thing about having a woman I guess,"_ Zoom chuckled, _" is you never need a pin-up poster."_

Then as Agura reached for the monkey ranch Sherman's hand was heading that direction, the two hands went on a gentle collision. He retrieved his hand in light speed as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He gestured the ranch to her, which she simply obliged. This caused Zoom to pause, _"one adult female... six adult males,"_ he nodded as a grin spreaded ear to ear, _"This could just be __exactly__ what I need right now."_

The alarm went off, another stormshock approaches. The recent excitement in Zoom's mind was all the fuel he needed to head for another battlezone ; looking forward to get back to the hub to put his could -be idea into motion.

~To be continued~


	2. A day's work and I night's scheme

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 2: A day's work and a night's scheme.

"Com'on guys, Krytus has the spear!" Said the blue-eyed blonde woman; she darted across a magenta plain field in the Sabor. "Sherman we gotta do something," shrieked a short lady brunette. "Working on it 'sis'," replied the buffed brunette sister. An ebony haired woman in the Splitwire took a note; among all the rows of giant metal towers, an unstable one was closing in on Krytus exactly 10 miles away. "Agura, latch on to a tower and swing." The African hunter looked at the towers, "On it!" As he did that, Tezz used her glove to magnetically attach onto the Tangler and catapult towards Krytus. In mid air she used her glove to magnet toward the broken tower to increase speed. Krytus was only a kilometre away when Tezz dismantled the tower, the falling debris slowed the red sentient by a few seconds; enough for a girl in the Chopper to use her nimble moves to snatch the spear off of Krytus's car before the five cloud hear a loud screech. In a heartbeat the debris fell on the car and the sentients' essence zoomed off to the re-spawn chamber.

Tezz was latch onto another tower, vertically driving down towards her comrades. Vert was the first to come out when the five united; she brushed back her shoulder length hair, "Nicely done Tezz"

"Thanks captain."

The hunter's eyes twitched as he saw the Asian girl touching her tiny breasts, "Zoom cut it out!" "Hey I've never been woman before" she smirked, "I'm just savouring the moment." He put his palm to his face, "This is just so wrong." Vert brought back everyone's attention, "Anyway, we got the spear, this is going to be a great help against the reds." Sherman waved out a camera, "Hey, could we take a group photo before we leave?" she smiled. "Please make it quick," Spinner squealed, "my tummy's really starting to hurt!" Everyone burst in laughter.

The night crept in when the five returned to base, where Sage and Stanford were waiting. "Have you retrieved the spear?" She asked, Vert brought it out, "Here it is." Before she could say something a look of worry plasted her face, "Oh dear," she gasped, "Spinner, there appears to be bleeding in your nether regions." The group around the blushing Spinner tried to hold back their laugh. Tezz turned to the puzzled two, "You see Sage," He explained, "We have entered into a battlezone that altered our sex." He cocked a brow at Spinner, "Which at the time was 'his time'." Stanford busted a laugh, "NO WAY!"

Tezz nodded, "By the way Sage, you have a sister."

"Sister?"

He showed her a photo; an angry trim framed female red sentient, 'It is safe to say 'she' didn't took it too well." Sage's cackle to the photo opened the door to a laughable group moment, as they shared photos of their times in that gender bender battlezone.

That night, Zoom was in his dorm, sitting by the edge of his bed. He had a book on his lap with a paper on top; he wrote across the sheet as sinister grins and chuckles were coated with every stroke.

~To be continued~


	3. The Inception

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 3: The inception

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!

The groggy Zoom, turned to the clock on his left side shelf.

3:55am,

As much as he was tired, his smirk seeped through his drowsy position, fighting to get up, "_The time has come," _he tried to twist, _"Com'on Zoom let make it happen!"_ He hopped out of his bed in his black pajamas that he so happed to put on for this occasion. He snuck out of his room, crept across two doors, down a flight of stairs; his excitement became more potent, drawing nearer as he passed two more doors until he found it. A door with the green sentient special opp. Symbol on it, it also had green lines around the door's edges. Tempted to squeal, he deactivated the bomb within him, before too long the door slid open, by then the scout already disappeared in the shadows.

Agura would come out for her morning jog, she walked out in her green/black jump suit.

He looked at his watch and it told him 4am, "Yep, right on time."

But wait, two hard sniffs and she picked up a scent, and he was very close by. She cocked her brow, "_Now I __know__ you can't be crouching at me!"_

He then realised he had to make a few tracks if he wants to keep his operation on the green; so he casually walked back up towards the stairs.

Sensing his leaving, she shook her head, heading out to her jog, _"You should leave the stealth skills to the ninjas."_

Assumed that the coast was cleared he headed back to her door, miraculously override the system and head right in.

It was later on in the day, and thankfully no stormshocks interrupted his nap; nor his final act that he was about to make thereafter. In his hand was a plastic bag. He knew that if this plan has to work it must be **alone** with its target and to be sure to do it one at a time so no one could discover each other's notes. He also knew where everyone would be at each point of the day, and that his nearest victim... I mean, experiment right now is in the game room.

It wasn't too long before he started hearing beeps and pings from behind the archway. By then he saw the back of a large couch with Spinner's back head on top. He was blasting spaceships to bits with the new "slugbots frontier "game; but then without warning he paused his game and got up. Zoom, not wanting this fun to end, dashed behind the nearest potted plant in ninja style. Spinner headed to another arch on the couch's right, much to Zoom's relief; most likely heading for the kitchen for a snack. This was more than enough time. From the plastic bag, he pulled out a green envelope with "Spinner" written big and fancy on it. He placed it right next to the game controller on the couch, and looked for a VIP hiding spot. He took a spot behind between another potted plant, and a bookshelf next to the TV ensuring for a good look at the player's reaction.

Later Spinner came in with a plate of 'Za in one hand and a can of soda in the other. He looked at his controller to find next to it, a green envelope with "Spinner" large and fancy next to it. He placed his food on the coffee table, pushed the controller aside and picked up the envelope. From the moment he started reading he was blank, no frown, nor smile, nor anything, he seemed completely unfazed. Zoom wondered if he had failed his mission. Just then Spinner put down the letter, face keeping the same theme but with a hint of blush on his cheeks; leaving everything behind as he slowly walked out like he's under some trance. Zoom carefully went after him thought he didn't seem to noticed him. Spinner headed to the restroom, he went through the door and locked it up.

The bug-eyed Zoom covered his mouth with both hands to hide his cackle, _"Oh man!"_ he hissed, _"Note to self: don't take any food from him for a couple of days."_ He quickly retrieved his compulsory and rubbed his hands in a mischievous way, _"Next stop: Vert!"_

That same day, Zoom was behind a suite case on top of Vert's closet in his room. Vert was at the edge of his bed reading his little green letter; his eyes were transfixed to the page. At one point, he pulled his red/white shirt collar from his neck, an anxious huff escaped his lips. _"Ouuuu!" _Grinned Zoom, _"getting a lil fired up aren't we 'Crimson one'!"_

It was a peaceful afternoon in the garage, the Buster tank was up for its next tune up. Sherman just couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. In his hand was a little green note, with a content that's making his shirt soaked in sweat, on one occasion all he could do was gulp. Underneath the Reverb, Zoom averted his chuckle from blowing his cover.

Now to get to AJ was a little tricky at first, for he just became a part of the team. It took him awhile but then he heard an announcer from the TV. AJ was listening to the Winter Olympics (of course). Zoom crept up to the couch and slipped the note right on top of the remote, hopping he would pick it up, which he did. Moments later he could hear a big "whoa!" exploded out of AJ's lips. His grin spread ear to ear.

Now Tezz was a little easier, he could either be in four places, with Sage, the kitchen, his room or his lab. Sense he's in neither of the first three, he could only be in one place. As forecasted, Tezz was in his lab, zoom smirk at himself, _"Tezz isn't the only genius around here!"_ He was standing by the radio listening to some Russian music, "_So weird who's this 'kalinka'" _he pondered, _"anyway, I crept up to him ounce and I can do it again!" _He placed Tezz's letter next to the nearest desk hopping he'd pick it up and crept further into his lab. When Tezz saw his letter he took a seat, put on his reading glasses and started to read. Within each passing minuet his smile grew and grew till the point where he laughed with a burning in his eyes. _"I'm a genius!" _thought Zoom, _"That's five down; one to go!"_

It was getting late in the evening, and Zoom finally manage to caught him, _"Heeere's Stanford!"_ In his room, reigning supreme on his turntables; Stanford wave his hand like a possessed man in one minute then clapped them like a flamingo dancer in the next, and then at one point out of nowhere giving a booty slap to the air. Zoom eye twitches at the site of him, _"Stanford: love his music,____**hate**__ his dancing!"_ Overtake by his own masterpiece he moved from his turntables to do 'his' freestyle dancing. This was Zoom's cue to make a dash for the turntables, drop the letter and dash back to his hiding spot before Stanford gets back. When he saw his letter, he let his music take five and stopped the system. When reading he cocked his lips and brow, in the end, he let out an 'eh' put the note in the pocket of his jacket and went back to business as usual. Zoom's eyes popped, _"hold on, he didn't take the bait!" _but then he shrugged, _"Oh well, five out six shouldn't be too bad, right?"_

Once again Zoom met up with his bed, he had a fun day looking at the different test subjects in his little experiment, and seeing how they'd respond. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna put a little something extra into the mix," he crawled to his bed.

The next day Zoom came back to the hub with a grocery bag, hopping he doesn't come across anyone on his way to the kitchen. Once there, he took out from the bag, two big bags of popsicles, with many different colors in them. He put them in the freezer, "At this point my job is done." He left a trail of snickering as he moved on, "I just hope I get to see something 'epic' today."

~To be continued~


	4. Blue, Te Siento

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 4: Blue- Te Siento

The day started out like the usual. The alarm went off. I got out of bed; took a long hot shower. Blah blah-blah. Juggling dangerous red sentient battles with a scheduled social life has become second hand nature to me. I was at the kitchen for my coffee when, oh look- Agura'sbackfromhermoringjog (yarn).

"Agura."

"Spinner."

She reached to the fridge for her energy drink. Now I knew what Zeke meant when he said, nothing ever happens around here. This clearly looks like a job for "Slug Bots!"

Thirty minutes later, my game was starting to lose its battle against my boredom. "A game could only do so much" I said to myself, "Note to self: request everyone to buy me a multiplayer game for my Birthday." A fighting or racing game would surely help me survive this drought. I paused the game to take a trip to the kitchen, the 'Za and soda were calling me. When I came back with my snacks, something caught my eyes. Lying right beside my controller was a small green envelope; it had my name smacked-down in the middle, all large and fancy. I put my food down on the coffee table, pushed aside the controller, sat down and proceed to open the parchment. At that very moment, a sweet smell flowed out like the wave of a nuke-bomb explosion, with the strength of twenty 'Za's. Ohmygosh. That could only mean one thing, but it can't be… here? In the hub? A Lady? Well, there's only one way to find out. And this was what I found.

_Spinner,_

_You may not be as big or as strong as the other guys,_

_but I know that great things come in small packages._

_Your eyes are shimmering pools of caramel that I could_

_swim in forever. _

_But what really rattles my cage… is your hands._

_In all the times we've been together,_

_You became a real hunter in the technical field, _

_It's so enticing to see you now in days._

_The way you put your navigating skills down to an art._

_Or how machines lose control by the touch of your hands._

_I'm too shy to say this; but you must know that I need you Spinner._

_There are so many times I pitcher you._

_Charting across my plains and tinkering over my motherboard. _

_It makes me sweat everywhere… I mean __everywhere__!_

_Is it ever possible that you could spare me some time to _

_give me a little diagnostics?_

_Yours truly,_

_Agura._

My brain crashed and switched to autopilot. I left everything behind me. I went to the bathroom and lock the door… 'nough said.

_Agura was in her robes, ready for her bath when she heard a knock on the door and found Spinner behind it. "You said you have some problems yes?" he smiled, which was reflected on her lips, "Yes, there seems to be something wrong with the motherboard." He secured the door as he meet up with her on the bed, "You know as your tech support I am always here to help," That was when he sat on her lap, "First we have to boot up the system," he plugged his lips to hers and in no time he was on top of her. As he proceed to sucking her neck, his hands dug through the green fluffy fabric to get a good grip on her juicy breasts. The robe began to collapse around the huffing huntress as her nipples received endless jolts by his pinches…_

Early in the next morning sense the letter, I woke up. I found waterfalls of sweat on my forehead, but that was nothing compare to the HUGE hill on my bed sheet! In panic I look to the right, Sherman was still asleep, much to my relief. So I can grab a bathrobe and creep to the bathroom. I don't what my little brother to see me like this!

Up till now, on my way to the kitchen, I was still crashed by the whole thing. Looking back, I've done some serious screw-ups on her on the earlier days of our lives; later on I thought I had no chance with her. She's so tactful and her skills are flawless, just like her body; her thick legs, her big round booty, her soft-like juicy lips. I was stunned that someone like her would actually want a "diagnostic"... from someone like me! OH GOSH YEAH I'll give you a diagnostic! Hell I'll give you an upgrade, a viral scan, a disk clean, defragmentation and installation! WHAT EVER YOU WANT MAMI I WILL DELIVER! I turned to the kitchen to find that she already beat me there. Again, my brain went on an epic crash. Agrua was sitting on a counter, with a look of blind bliss in her face. She was... sucking... on a... Popsicle... andohmygoshit's**blue**!

"H-hey Agura," I asked weakly, "W-where did you get that Popsicle?

"In the fridge, somebody bought two big bags of them"

Gee, I wonder who. I watched her tongue gliding up and down the frozen treat, her saliva sliding down to her fingers. Her mouth taking its chances to swallowing it whole, with her cheeks coated with its sticky residue. Her eyes were in this glazed shade of trance, as she took a tiny bite of it.

"Mmmm, this blueberry's so good, Spinner you should try one."

All of the sudden I'm not hungry anymore, in fact right now I need to go to the bathroom. But no! I saw where she's getting at. For once in my life, I want to do it right by her. So two can play this game Agura!

"Actually no, I think I'll get some ice-cream," I went to the fridge, "Chocolate ice-cream."

As I opened the freezer, an idea hit me. I figured this moment needs a little music, given the situation. Time for some 'ritmo latino'! I remembered a song I heard last night. So I sang it. Smoothly.

_No Puedo Ya Disimular _

_Te Toco Y Empiezo A Temblar_

I took out the chocolate ice-cream tub and carried it to a counter for an ice-cream spoon in the drawer. Pop still in her mouth she cocked a brow at me.

_Y Empiezas Tu A Desnudarte_

_Me Miras Y Me Pides Mas_

I gave my booty a little shake at the "Desnudatre" part as I took a few scoops of ice-cream. She chuckled a bit.

_Sudados Los Dos Perdí El Control_

Me Entrego Y Solo Se…

I opened a cupboard to get the sprinkles and another for a spoon. She was up to her last bite.

_Que Te Siento... o-o-ohhh... o-o-ohhhh!_

_Yo Solo Se Que Te Siento... o-o-ohhh... o-o-ohhhh!_

Finally I put away the sprinkles and headed for the table. She tossed the stick away and went on to wiping her face.

_Mi Mente Analiza Y Me Dice Que…_

"That's a beautiful song..." She smiled.

"It's been in my head for a while."

Among other things I'd rather not say out loud. After eating a few scoops the alarm went off, a stormshock is coming. Darn, and just when Agura and I were starting to enjoy our little game. She already had her snack, so she ran off before I could finish off with mine and join her.

Behind an arch to the kitchen, Zoom was watching the event like a hawk. This was too sweet to laugh yet too much fun not too. From the time Spinner saw Agura with the Popsicle he was more than tempted to howl with laughter. And he couldn't resist joining in on Spinner's little song by making silly poses of the older Cortez. But by the time the alarm went off he knew he had to split.

"DAMN! I wonder what else is gonna happen today..." He snickered.

~To be continued~


	5. Red, Put your hands all over me

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

Put your hands all over me, by Maroon 5

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 5: Red- Put your hands all over me.

It was getting close to midday and no stormshock had arrived yet, thankfully, I've been tinkering the Saber for about an hour. When I was training earlier that day, I found the engine was a little loose today and the blades were getting a little dull (much like my life right now). By the time I did some sentient-tech sharpening, and tuning up, and oil inspecting, I was covered in muck. So I took a shower.

Once I was clean I headed into my room to put on my regular clothes, the armor was getting a little heavy. Then I crashed right into bed. Gosh what ever happen to Vert? You know… me? What could have come of the passionate hardcore leader I know? Usually I'd be doing more training with my team, well that's my problem right there… usually. I don't know what's worse, the sentient war or the daily living, and frankly I don't give a damn, a man could only take that much "usually". For the pass weeks I've been doodling, card gaming, oil painting, just any old way to break this cycle, even if it means taking a little nap; perhaps then I'll get some fuel. I stretched out my hand and felt paper on my sheets, it was a green envelope, with my name on it. I took a seat on my bed and opened the letter, by then the whole room was saturated by the sweet fragrance of that letter. I paused to meditate on the scent. Wow, someone's actually admiring me? Just who could that woman be? When I had enough meditating, I Read.

_Vert,_

_I know you have a lot of work being a leader, but I can't hold this back any longer._

_Let me put it this way._

_The wheels… are not the only thing that's hot around here, baby._

_I'm talking about those flaming blue eyes, those hot lips,_

_and those scorching guns, that I've been craving for sense the team was born._

_Translation: I want to be one with your flames,Vert._

_I want my sweaty body to be glided by your brimstone hands._

_I want so much as to be engulfed by your passion… your spark._

_I envy the boys who always manage to fuse their vehicles with yours._

_I think it's time we do some fusions of our own… that's right... your Saber… and my Tangler._

At **that **point I needed to take a brake. I pulled away my color to get some hot air out, and a loud, shivering 'huff' escaped my lips. Of course there's more.

_You and I could burn some serious tracks together, that'd be one hell of a ride._

_You are exactly I what a want in a man…_

_Greatly passionate, but knows how to keep his cool._

_Your bravery as a leader mirrors my mastery as a huntress._

_I will give anything to have some of your "bravery", especially after this battle in the multiverse is over._

_Yours Always,_

_Agura._

My Saber… somehow I don't think she was talking about my car. I crashed into my bed, and breathed like I've just finished a sprint. I mean wow, Agura, I never thought you'd see me this way. But before my brain could process any further, the alarm went off. Time to GEAR UP!

At the vandal home world, the team and I were in hot pursuit after Kalus; who happen to be in possession of a sentient log, belonging to someone named "Boralus"; which according to the Reds, when we spied on them, could contain vital informations that could restore Sages' civilization. The only thing that was standing between us and them, was this rocky rocky terrain. The Reds on the cliffs, didn't have to lay a finger on us this time; when the rocks were already totaling our rides for them, so they went straight for Kalus.

Agura's Tangler however had a better time on the terrain than the rest of us. She took my Saber's place in the leading position, but she was still not fast enough to reach Kal.

"Vert we have to fuse our vehicles if we ever want to reach Kalus before they do!" Agura shouted.

However my mind blacked out at the words "fuse our vehicles" I instantly remembered her note: Your Saber… in my Tangler.

_Alone in the hot springs, curtained by the thick steam and shrubbery our tongues were frolicking in our mouths, but it was nothing compare to the action underneath the surface. With my hands sliding through her thighs and hers gliding the surface of the bottom… my bottom. A song echoed through the air,_

_Put your hands all over me please walk with me, walk with me._

_Love is a game you say play me and put me away._

_Love is a game you say play me and put me AWAY!_

"VERT!"

I snapped out of it, "Yeah Agura, let's do this!" we activated and entered the portal. In no time we chanted, "Unite and Strike!" Well **that** surely pumped my pistons, damn, I'll never hear that phrase the same way again! Anyway when we came out… the Rockrunner was born.

Back at the hub late at night, I lay on my bed restless. Today was the most epic day of my life. Agura's steamy note, and then we fused our rides to create Rockrunner. I haven't been this intense sense my first time here, actually this is even better.

I can see now how you'd like off-road driving Agura, the endless possibilities of making tracks on almost any kinds of surfaces. Speaking of off-roads, I think I'm starting to see myself driving off my tracks and over to hers. I looked down on her note and thought, "Afterall, lots of people are into inter-racial relationships," I smiled, "So why not?" I looked back on my daydream, "Plus she's not that bad, its about time I get some chocolate in my palette." I licked my lips as the thought of going White on Black became more and more enticing by the minuet.

The Next day, I came back from the showers washing off all that slime from the latest battlezone. I headed for my Saber to join my friends at Zeke's. But to my sweet surprise I saw Agura leaning on my Saber with a glint in her eyes. But what really stopped me dead in my tracks was the fact that she was sucking on a popsicle… a **red** popsicle. I went blank, my eyes twitted and my body heated up as I watched her tongue go up and down and up for a long minuet. Oh how happy I was that my shock suite comes with a boner guard!

"Vert, I've been meaning to tell you sense yesterday."

I snapped out, "That is…"

"That ride in the Rockrunner was awesome!"

"Yeah, I can see how you like going off-road."

"And likewise with your passion for racing." I tried not to blush when she walked up to me, eating the pop while she laid her hand on my shoulder, "Vert what we did back there was amazing." She headed for her Tangler, "I don't get that much excitement with the Smashclaw." She mounted up, "See you at the dinner." I watched her drive off with a lazy blaze in my eyes, "Oh yeah, we're so going there… " I went to my Saber and headed after Agura.

Behind the tire racks, Zoom witnessed Vert and Agura's conversation. He remembered yesterday's battle all too well, especially the part where Vert paused when she said 'fuse our vehicles'. Zoom would of laughed at that point if the situation was more casual, he was just happy Vert snapped out of it when he did.

Later he meet with his Chopper, under a tree in the salt-flats, and headed over to Zeke's, "My 'experiment' is doing pretty good," he grinned, "But I'm hungry for more, so later I might want to add a few more props into the mix!" He shifted into high gear, "Lets see if I can get some more action around here." In no time, Zoom was leaving long, hot, dusty trails behind in the desert.

~To be continued~


	6. Dark Blue, You sang to me

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

Marc Anthony- You sang to me.

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 6: Dark Blue- You sang to me.

You never know what exciting ideas the day will bring. There's never a dull moment in coming up with new weapons or systems to keep the team afloat. But of course you just can't start building things on an empty stomach; you never know when the next stormshock will arrive. So I went to the kitchen to prepare my lunch.

Today Tezz and I were experimenting with a new anti-matter, shock absorbing shield. Ever sense Tezz came into the team, he's been a great asset. Yes, he was a little bull-headed at first; but he became more cooperative and open-minded when he fully adjusted his life with us. He's been a great company with me building gadgets and systems, he was the only one I could intellectually associate with, What can I say, great minds think alike. Sometimes he even fills in the blanks of what I could be trying to build. I nearly finished making my lunch when Tezz arrived.

"Hey Tezz, I'm just finishing one of my favorite drinks, Tuna Colada." I held out my glass of the brown/green substance to him, "Queres usted?"

He cringed his lips, "Uh, no, grasias."

I shrugged, "Aye bueno, mas para mi" and I chugged it down as Tezz headed for the fridge. By the time I took the last drop, as suspected, the stormshock alarm went off.

On planet Vandal, we were in a hot and bumpy pursuit for Kalus. He was in possession of a sentient log belonging to some guy named "Boralus". The reds, high in the cliffs, didn't even bother us today; as we were already getting ravaged by the jagged, stone ridden path. Except for Agura off course, trust her off-road driving to be on the lead. To be honest, it was a marvel to see each of the Tangler's wheels move independently, it's almost as if the rocks were never there and she was practically skating; especially when she made those big awesome leaps. Too bad all those moves weren't enough to make it to Kalus.

"Blimey, the Reverb's falling apart" Screamed Stanford.

"Guys, the Reds are closing in!" Yelled Zoom.

Spinner panicked, "Got any ideas bro?"

Before I could reply, we heard Agura though our com-link, "Vert we have to fuse our vehicles if we ever want to reach Kalus before they do!" Silence was all I heard, worried, I was going to try reaching out to Vert, but thankfully I didn't need to.

"VERT!"

"Yeah Agura, let's do this!"

Before long, they came into the fusion portal as two cars, and came out, as the Rockrunner!

Evening came when we return back at the hub; alone I spent repairing the buster tank. Bro and I were so lucky to have such thick armor or the transmitter would have been fried.

You know, today's battlezone was amazing, because it was the day Agura really shine. She travelled across the terrain so effortlessly and it was even more outstanding when Rockrunner came to life. Me and the rest of us could only sit there as we watched the fireworks from the distance. It sliced through the rocks and made it to Kalus just in time for the reds to finally zone in on him. The Rockrunner wasted no time, they haven't got a chance as they were all sliced to pieces in one swing; finally, it kicked Kalus to the curve and retrieved the log. Vert may have brought the speed but it was her who brought the killer her in action is always such a thrill, though it may happen in a blur. I would savor her moves at every chance I get, and it's a front row seat when Smashclaw is around, she is what makes this war worthwhile.

It occurred to me that I've been day dreaming, rattled, I returned to work. I reached for the tool box behind me; to my surprise, my fingers detected a paper like material, when I turned around I found a green envelope. It had my name, big and fancy in the middle. I sat down on a tire and opened it, by then a tide of beautiful fragrance swept over my smiling face. This was totally awesome, who would of thought I'd get a letter, especially from a lady. Which is weird, I don't know any women except... Could it be? I started to read:

_Sherman,_

_You have everything a woman could possibly want,_

_A perfectly rear combination._

_Incomparable intellect with a sensitive tenderness,_

_all bottled up in rippling tons of mussel._

_Just like your mind, your body is incredible,_

_Every inch of it is strapping, sturdy and strong._

_I wonder if your Buster tank is just as strong._

_"Buster… tank?"_ I gulped.

_I want to drag you out of your civilization,_

_to take you on my little jungle safari._

Speaking of jungle, I must be getting its fever, with my clothes being soaked to the hem, but I just can't stop reading.

_I love you for being such a sweet gentleman,_

_But you need to put those mussels into better use._

_You know, be more like King Kong._

_I wish that one night when I'm all alone,_

_that you'd crash into my room,_

_pick me up with little of your massive might,_

_and climb me to the tippy top of the tower._

_Sherman, I _know_ you want to make a monkey out of me. _

_What are you waiting for... go ape!_

_Desperately yours,_

_Agura._

By then, my entire attire was soaked; my brain, it virtually went to backup mode. All I can do now was take a shower and go to sleep.

_Agura climbed into the Buster Tank, "You wanted me for something Sherm..." She stopped when she saw me sitting at the Buster's cockpit, in nothing but a navy leopard sunga, "You've always been telling me I should 'go ape'." She went from surprised to excite as she placed an alluring smile, "That I did," She moved over to my lap and we started to make out. _

Hours later, my eyes shot out, I would have sat up but my brother beat me to that. With my back against him, I waited for him to hit the bathroom, and I waited minuets more for him to change and leave the room. It was then that I sat up, and looked down to find the expected; I was SO glad I didn't get up when I would, the last thing I wanted was my big bro teasing me about my state. Now I've finally got the chance to hit the showers.

At the Dinner after our latest mission, Grace came with our orders and left. As the gang were reflecting on today's battle, A song came on the radio, and I knew instantly what it was; it was old, but as of today, it was close to me now more than ever.

_I just wanted you to comfort me _

_When I called you late last night you see _ _I was fallin' into love _

_Yes, I was crashin' into love _ _Oh of all the words you sang to me_

_About life, the truth and being free, yeah _ _You sang to me, oh how you sang to me._

While I ate my anchovy pizza, I looked back, from the moment this team was born I never talked to her much; I was one of those cases, where a guy is too shy to talk to the woman he likes, despite my buffed shape. They say that actions speak louder than words, hence, why I would be supportive to her leadership, or save her when the time is needed.

_Girl, I live off how you make me feel _

_So I question all this being real_

_'Cause I'm not afraid to love _ _For the first time I'm not afraid of love _

But later it became clear to me that she thought I was being kind, which was also true. By then I would pull more efforts to express my feeling to her, but my shyness would reign supreme in all my matches against it.

_Oh, this day seems made for you and me _

_And you showed me what life needs to be _

_Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me _

And now, this raunchy note, from my long time object of my desire, fell right into my hands. Wait a minute, those words: _Sherman, I _know_ you want to make a monkey out of me. _

So that means, she knew all along, when did she saw it? Could it be in one of those time I've saved her, or maybe when our hands collided the other day. Could she have all this time been feeling the same for me? HELLO! SHERMAN! THE NOTE? So, what can I do now? _All the while you were in front of me I never realized _ _I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes _ _I didn't see it, I can't believe it _ _Oh but I feel it _ _When you sing to me_

Agura's voice from across the table pulled me back to the present.

"You've pulled some mad stunts today, fighting Grimian in a cage-match for the Sentient puzzle," She smiled as she leaned her head on her hands, "Who knew you could be such an animal." She winked at me at the end; sweats trickled down the back of my neck when I heard that.

_How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies _

_And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes_

_I didn't see it,__I can't believe it _ _Oh but I feel it _ _When you sing to me_

Vert raised a cup to me, "Yeah Sherman, nicely done." I rubbed off the very same sweat, "Thanks you guys." I stole a glance at Agura, this was a fine kettle of fish. I want her, she wants me; I'm mighty sad to say this, BUT I'M SCARED!

On the surface Zoom was chilling with his friends, but in reality, he was looking for some chemistry. He caught Sherman deep in his thoughts, knowing it was about the note. He howled inside when he saw his face responding to Agura, _"Don't get too comfy yet, 'ol buddy_," He warned, _"The party's just getting started!"_

~To be continued~


	7. White, Why can't we be friends

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

War- Why can't we be friends

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 7: White- Why Can't We Be Friends?

Man, being a Battle Force 5 was starting to be such a drag! I haven't got to do anything sense last month with that mouth of the dragon mission; NOW I'M ANTCY FOR SOME ACTION HERE! When you're a backup team, all you have to do is stand in the side lines, monitor the situations on the screen and try to come up ways to offers them help. Sure I got to do some missions once in a while, but the thrills were really brief. I would go to anyone who could help me kill some time.

My man, Vert, was great to swap stories with. While I'd tell him all of the action he's been missing back at the Yukon, he'd tell me tales of his old adventures with the Battle Force 5; I especially loved the one with ice battlezone and the yeti. Sometime we've even managed to pull off some crazy stunts on the Salt-flats, but only sometimes though, with Vert being the leader and all.

The Cortez bros were awesome! Sherman's makes some great protein drinks, though the Tuna Colada I would drink that on a blue moon eh. Spinner was always great to play games with; I'd break a sweat playing against him on Slug Bots.

I didn't know Stanford much, but what I can tell you is that he's an awesome DJ. Seriously, his music are totally rip! Not a very good dancer though.

Again, don't know much about Zoom, but from what I can tell he's a really cool kid!

Tezz and I don't exactly seem to be on the best of terms, too bad, that Russian semi-emo genius is totally rad!

And as for Agura, It's so cool to see her do those awesome stunts with her Tangler. I like off-road driving too, but she totally takes it to a new level; I've never seen a car that could virtually climb on walls! And today's mission was exceptionally wicked eh! She skidded across the terrain of the Vandal home world like if it was ice, and then the Rockrunner came. VROOM! BOOM! SLAM! BAM! THANK YOU MAAM! The bad guys didn't know what hit 'em! I tell ya that huntress is hard core!

The team came back, bummed out of course, so you know the show's over. I moved on to hunt for some more activities, I could go rock skiing on the Salt-flats again, but I want to preserve that thrill by doing something else. I did some channel surfing, and I found the Winter Olympics, much to my delight! Too bad I couldn't partake in this year's snowboarding events, but for now watching wasn't so bad. After watching some contestants, to my surprise, I saw Ralph taking his turn on the slopes,

_"Wow Ralph, you're doing it, go get 'em tiger!"_

He slid down the hill, tearing up some snow, and then pulled this big leap in the end, he scored a 9.9, I jumped.

"WoooHooo! Way to go buddy!"

I reached for the remote to see if I can find any more sports channel, but the remote felt like paper. Curious, I turned around to find a small green envelope, with my name all pretty and bold in the middle. Strange though, I didn't think I was expecting any letters, oh well, it's always nice to get one! I picked it up and opened it, the sweet aroma dormant in this letter rushed into my nose like a pyroclastic flow. I liked it, kind of makes me hungry though, gotta remember to get some pastries, after I read this. And maybe even some flowers, wait you can eat flowers? Wait again, were there suppose to be any words on a letter? I looked down and there they were, and this was what it said:

_A J,_

_You've only been here for almost a month, _

_but I feel like we've been together for years._

_If I'd compare you to anything, you'd be a puppy,_

_You're so sweet, full of life,_

_And can be pretty cute when you're all casual and all over the place._

_However, I would love to do things to you,_

_I would never do to a puppy._

_You heard me!_

_You're the giant cupcake, and I just wanna eat you all up._

_I could only imagine what you'd look like, in sprinkles,_

_Whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, ice-cream,_

_And chocolate chips, both regular and white._

_I'd give anything for a banana split right now._

_How's about you join me for a midnight snack some time?_

_Till then,_

_Agura._

"WOAH!" was all I can say. I would NEVER expect Agura to see me that way! So, could there be actually more to us than just playing checkers together? But then I remembered, at the beginning of my first mission, she looked at me up and down when she said.

_"I like this guy."_

My brain got flooded with the images of Agura covering my body with all kinds of dessert toppings; next thing I know, the rest of me dropped down to the chillness that I couldn't handle. This may sound sweet and all, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be her "giant cupcake". I wish I was that puppy right now, I like it better when we were just friends. Don't get me wrong, Agura's a beautiful woman, heck she's got all the curves I like, not to mention she's an awesome diver and an extreme huntress. But we've only just begun, see, I'd like to know a woman, before I know a woman, you know I mean, not that I'd ever go there though.

_"Sorry Agura, you might have to do some late night snaking on your own eh,"_ Oh gosh… that did NOT came out right! Now my brain's getting pierced by all kinds of images. Her on the kitchen counter, with syrup running down her chests, whipped cream all over her legs, herself getting showered with… AAHHGG AJ, YOU SICK BASTARD! CUT IT OUT! I gripped my hands to my shaking head, washing away my mind, but the stubborn stains were still there! In the end, needless to say, my hands were not the only thing that turned blue. So before anyone could come in, I took the note and went to my bedroom.

_I merrily popped out of the fridge with a large bowl of ice-cream in my hands, grabbed a spoon from the counter drawer and floated right over to the table. Scooping the ice-y delight with much anticipation, before the spoon could even touch my tongue a voice came to me, "That's an awfully big bowl," I looked up to see Agura, head leaning on her hands over the table, "It's enough to fit me in it." With a nervous accent I laughed, "Yeah, funny, now if you excuse me." I grabbed my bowl and head for the hallway, but right at the exit I was halted by Agura in a tiny, lacy green and pink PJ, she coyly pouted, "You're leaving already?" Puzzled I looked backed at the table, what once was one Agura leaning was now two more of her sitting on the table. They were all in the same PJ's grinning at me, "How very rude of you," said the other one as the third waved her hand. I turned back to the door and found five Aguras slowly closing in on me. I ran to the other side when one popped out of the closet holding a can of whipped cream, "Would you like some cream to go with that?" I didn't stand a chance, they were pouring out of closets and drawers, even the fridge spewed them out. My sturdy gear and under clothes were shredded off me like paper and I was pinned flat to the table. Every inch of me was covered by their hands, one of them with the creams sprayed on my blushed cheeks and licked at it, "So tasty!" "Ready ladies?" said one with a chocolate syrup bottle, they replied with the shacking of topping bottles/containers, lusty grins were all upon helpless me. "LETS EAT!" they all smothered and caked me, and before long heads and bodies were all over me, drowning my struggles and aroused but mostly frightful_ _moans._

In the morning, I laid there completely strained, that dream took everything out of me. Honestly, I was really upset eh, I just can't see myself in this whole romantic thing. Right now I just want to chill out and have this crazy adventure with my new friends, that is the kind of thrill I'm in for; it looks like things are gonna get pretty interesting from now on. I miserably dragged myself out of bed and head for the kitchen. On my way there, a song came to mind and I sang it to help me get to the coffee.

_Why can't we be friends,_

"Why can't we just be friends?"

The alarm went off when I took the last drop, I was still a little groggy from last night's event, nonetheless I grabbed a croissant, geared up and dashed as much as I can to the lower level. As usual I stood right beside Tezz, "You are awfully quiet today." He frowned

"Had one hell of a dream last night," and I ain't saying no more than that, and it wasn't just 'cause I was a little tired.

"What a pity."

"So, what did I missed?"

Back at Zeke's, we was talking about today's mission. To my surprise, this was the one day I actually did't want to be in the action. fortunately Tezz took my place and everything went smoothly after that, I could of stayed at the garage and rest but that's just not me.

Zoom blinked at him, _"Damn, if THAT'S form the note, it sure is a dozy of an effect." _Spinner dragged him out his thoughts, "Hey Zoom, would you like another slice?" he asked with a 'za in his hand. He smiled back, "No thank you."

He continued his cover up and reached over to AJ, "AJ, what's gotten into you buddy?"

Tezz nodded from one of the bar chairs, "Yes, you have not fulfill your typical hyperactive persona today."

"As I told you Tezz I had one hell of a dream, nothing a little rest wouldn't cure I'm sure."

Zoom could see the pulled back grin on Spinner's face when he said, "Yeah, I kinda know what you mean."

Zoom too pulled back his grin, _"Yeah I bet you do."_

Agura leaned over to AJ, "Why don't I go back to the hub with you? I'm done for the day here anyway."

His raised his brow a little and a blush was threatening to show up as she touched his hand, Zoom's eyes glistened at the site,_ "Ouu, there it is!"_ Not wanting to miss this Zoom too spoke up, "Yeah, so am I, I gotta get back to training," he mentally patted himself, "That last battle was almost over my head." after saying that he nodded and made a mental note to himself to do just that. So AJ, Agura and Zoom left the dinner.

It was almost 11pm, I felt like a toy robot with a full charged battery. I went to get a snack, but to my horror Agura was on the counter. Words of the green sweet smelling note were merely a drop compare to haunting memories of that crude nightmare. I swore the whole room started to heat up as I watched her eating that white popsicle, I felt really uncomfortable watching her mouth go up and down on that thing and she topped it off with her glazed eyes of pleasure. That's it, I gotta do something and end this quick before things get crazy around here, sadly she already beat me to it, she now noticed my presence, "OH hey AJ, enjoyed your sleep?"

I silently gulped, "Yeah, I was just getting a snack."

Ice pop still in her mouth, "Mmm, so am I,"

"I can see that."

"I found two big bags of ice pops in the fridge and I just can't get enough of them," She licked, "This coconut by far is the best."

I whispered, "Yeah, and I'm starting to feel coco-nutty."

"What's that AJ?"

"Uh… nothing!" I head for the fridge, "I'm just popping a croissant in the oven."

"Careful not to eat too much of them, those things tend to get to you," She winked.

Well clearly that's not the only thing that'll get to me if I'm not careful. I popped it in the microwave for some seconds, hopping to not find anymore Aguras by then; wrapped it in a tissue, and left for the Game room, hopping some TV will help ease my mind off things.

Zoom, seeing the whole thing, nearly died at the way AJ made a break for the exit. Seeing that she was enjoying her treat, he made some tracks to Agura's door, _"If you thought that was hot AJ,"_ he reached inside the room with an evil grin, _"You ain't seen nothing YET!"_

~To be continued~


	8. Brown, Kalinka Lamalinka

Agura's Notes

Chapter 8: Brown- Kalinka Lamalinka

Personal Log, date 2/23/11: Everyone resumed to their personal activities as we wait for the next assignment. Sherman and I have agreed to use this time to conduct an experiment, for the new Anti-matter, Shock Absorbing Shield, that we have constructed two weeks back. A brilliant concept he thought of but it appears to be missing a few components, so I have came up with some theories that we were now about to attempt. However he was not in my lab, if my knowledge serves me, he would be at the kitchen for his lunch. I suppose it would make sense to supply one's nutrients, after all stormshocks do tend to appear at random intervals. I head for the kitchen and as predicted, he was completing one of his revolting beverages.

"Hey Tezz, I'm just finishing one of my favorite drinks, Tuna Colada." he held out the glass of the brown/green substance to me, "Tu queres usted?"

My nostrils could detect the oder of raw fish, waltzing to me from across the room. My Digestive Tracts howled in discuss when I heard his offer, I could not resist the cringe, "Uh, no, grasias."

He shrugged, "Aye bueno, mas para mi," and chugged it down; to avert regurgitation, I placed my focus on the refrigerator. I have found a pack of croissant and some cheese paste, so I took the cheese and spread it on one of them; I was half finished when alarm went off.

After a vigorous mission on the Vandal homeward, the exhausted team returned. Vert and Sage permitted me to observe closely to Boralus' sentient log, I took it to my lab and spent the first half hour with it. Once I have observed the devise, I jotted down some notes to present my results even further to the team tomorrow. By then it was late at night and I was still alert, so I played a song on my radio, I allowed the brilliant voice of Ivan Reberov dominate the air in my lab. Nothing could relax my mind more, than listening to the old songs of mother Russia, retrieving pleasant memories of my home, Saratov and my visits to Moscow. I remembered myself as a university student in Moscow and how I would return home for the Holidays, I then wondered the current welfare of my family and my old comrades. But before the thoughts proceeds any further, I turned to the right and located a green miniature envelope, lying on one of my desks. I put on my reading glasses near me and investigated the object, my name was elaborately written in the middle and as soon as I opened the parchment, all of my entity went under shock. I recognized the alluring fragrance, that distinctive fragrance that now saturated the lab. It was the same one I gave to her on her birthday three months ago. In disbelief, I took out and opened the content to observe the hand writing, my eyes grew wide. There is only one person in the world with this unique handwriting. I looked at the bottom and confirmed that her name was there, thus, this was indeed her note… to me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths as my endocrine system went into hyper drive; I waited for it to rest a little before I listened to its call:

_Tezz,_

_You are amazing, _

_And sadly that's all I can come up with._

_But it's just not enough!_

_Tell me Tezz, how can a woman tell her feelings to a genius,_

_That wouldn't sound pathetic, boring, or uncreative?_

_From the corner, I soaked myself in every angle,_

_When I watched your dexterity beat Spinner at his own games._

_And you are not just an ultimate brainiac, you're one with guns!_

_You have no idea how hard it was for me to write a note to you_

_That would match my desire to take you._

_That would complement my need for you the transfer into me. _

_Your body is a masterpiece that makes the rest look like cheap toys._

_Vert couldn't compare to you, in every sense of the way._

_And don't you dare deny it Tezz, I know you want me too._

_I saw you staring my ass the other day, when I bent over to fix the Tangler._

_If only you were a bit closer._

_How much longer do we have to hold back,_

_Before you could give me a private lesson in 'lovology'?_

_Waiting for you,_

_Agura._

The silence was cut by my laughter, as the pheromones boiled up to my clouded eyes. Ah, Agura, I always knew you wanted something from me; I remembered it well, our first encounter. Right after I finished my monologging to your comrades, you complemented me, you said it was 'amazing'. Amazing, that I single handedly dismantled every sark that came within my range. It is no surprise to me that you would marvel at my brilliance; and yes, my anatomy is indeed quite a specimen. What did startled me however was your acknowledgment to my observations of your exotic structure, in spite that I took my precautions to hide my gaze from you. But here you are now, calling my name so sweetly. Yes Agura, my virtue too is disintegrating. I looked to the clock, it will soon be midnight. However I was even more alert due to the intoxicating aroma and the sensuous love note, I commanded Ivan to sing louder.

_Akh, sosyenushka ty zyelyenaya,_

_Nye shumi zhe nado mnoo0000oooo0000oooooy!_

_Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli,_

_Nye shumi zhe nado mnoooooooooy!_

I swayed as I joined in on his melody.

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!_

_V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!_

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!_

_V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!_

It went on and on and on until the song was done, and my nostrils kept gorging on the wonderful perfume, a bottle of Vodka could not be more sweeter. Perhaps we may not have to hold back much longer; it is only a matter of time, that you will have your late afternoon lecture. Kalinka.

_The dim-lit lab was filled with loud tiny yelps, and the lights could only be found by the bunsen burners and the scented candles. Given the rows of bookshelves, the skeleton, the displays of specimens, not to mention the cabinets of chemicals, it was easy to assume that the lab was not that of the Hub's. There stood Agura in the back corner next to a desk, her front was against the wall with both her arms above her handcuffed to a pipe. She wore heels, white stockings, and a white silk sleeved blouse with a green tie. The length of her green plaid pleated skirt was probably at mid-thigh, however it was flipped over to reveal the tiny bruises and burnt marks on her well endowed Gluteus Maximus. It was the result of countless afflictions of my pinches and the electric stings from my gauntlet, "Do you have to be so rough Master?" she huffed. I found myself behind her in only my jeans and striped shirt, "My dear," I chuckled, "you have been very naughty today," my bear hand was groping her left cheek which in turn caused her a little shudder while my other hand dived under she shirt and easily made its way to her right breast, "you came late and you was under dressed," With that I jolted her tits rewarding myself with her groans and the slight smell of burnt silk, "Perhaps now you know I don't tolerate misbehaved students." My left gave her a nice hard slap for me to hear her yelped at an equal quantity,"What's the point professor," she lifted a heavy smile, "you was gonna strip me down anyway." I licked my lips, "That may be true but a half-dressed student impedes the full enjoyment." I bit her neck, and my hand continued to pinch and sting her two places. Before long I have detected the change in her cries, the hardening nipples along with a few other indications, "It appears you are enjoying your punishment my dear." her eyes told me enough, I reunited both my hands to her ass, "Very well fifty more pinches and stings then we could finally get back to the lesson at hand."_

I took a cold shower in the morning and I recollected my dream as I washed my hair. I was a lucid dreamer so I knew exactly what I was doing, but what surprised me was my raw nature towards it I would have never considered myself to be so vulgar. It provoked me into further self-analyzation.

Later that evening Zoom was having a banquet of entertainment, his eyes were playing whack-a-mole with everyone else's eyes looming over the oblivious Agura. Truth be told though not everyone was looming, for AJ tried to get a farther seat from her, but Spinner had already shared the middle with Sherman, Stanford and Vert took the right, and Zoom made sure to take the stool next to Tezz across them. AJ's inability to flexibly secure other seats has enforced him to sit beside Agura on the left, looking away from her was all the poor Canadian can do. Sherman looked like he had a lot on his mind he could see in his eyes concern and uncertainty, as though he was trying to solve a complex riddle. As subliminal as they were Spinner gave off vibes that was threatening to explode at any minute, he could just see his lust oozing out in many ways. Spinner turned the Zoom, "Zoom buddy would you like some Za?" "No thank you," he was more than contented with his cheese burger. As the older Cortez handed the Za over to Vert and Stanford, Zoom caught another one of Vert's glances he's been frequently making in what he thought was in secret. Each tiny stares were roaring flames of hunger and savagery, you could of sworn he was burning off bits of the huntress's clothes. So far he found nothing out of Tezz and Standford but he was quite contented with the cards he has been dealt with as well as the cards he's about to deal in the next few hours.

The dinner, started out as the usual for me, Pizzas passing around, a love song was played, everyone exchanging complements; even Agura gave a good one to Sherman for that barbaric cage match with Grimian, she must be being sarcastic! Later on Zoom reach over to AJ, "AJ, what's gotten into you buddy?"

Tezz nodded, "Yes, you have not fulfill your typical hyperactive persona today."

"As I told you Tezz I had one hell of a dream, nothing a little rest wouldn't cure I'm sure of it."

Spinner followed, "Yeah, I kinda know what you mean."

That was when my kalinka leaned over to AJ and touched his hand, "Why don't I go back to the hub with you? I'm done for the day here anyway." I silently wished those same hands fell into mine.

"Yeah, so am I, I gotta get back to training," Zoom spoke up, "That last battle was almost over my head."

So AJ, Agura and Zoom left the dinner, I was tempted to watch her leave, but I fear of being noticed. I returned to my Pizza and everything resumed back to it's normal position.

~To be continued~


	9. Purple, Situation Dirty

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

Mohambi, - Situation Dirty

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 9: Purple- Situation Dirty

The Salt Flats, the only place on Earth where someone of royalty can have a little peace, quite, and a good dose of Vitamin D! I was right outside the hanger lounging in my speedo on my beach chair, spreading the sun block lotion on my arms. I had a little table holding my iced-tea on my left, the boom box on my right, and the two-toned, purple beach umbrella right above it (wouldn't want my boom box to heat up.) Finally I put on my shades, turned on the box and held the tanning screen to my face. As my skin soaked up the sunlight, my ears did the same for my smashing techno mix to Adel's "fire to the rain." Minuets pass and all was dandy until I heard the sirens, happily it wasn't the stormshock sirens, but sadly it was of another kind. I put away the sunscreen to take a good grim look at the driver of that police car. Sherif Jonson came out and walked up to me, by then I masked a smile on my face.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"You're disturbing the peace, via public indecency." he cringed, "You must take away all of your junk and put on some clothes!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head away which was then forced by his mace to look back to his shade shielded eyes, "Otherwise," he smirked, "I might have to drag your Britannian ass for custody."

In the past he always managed to get away with me, but on that day in particular, I really had enough of that bloke. I stood up, took off my shades and looked him straight in the face. "Now see here mate," I stuck out my pointer at him, "One: I have just spent the entire morning tinkering and training my royal 'Britannian' arse off, I for one deserve a little break." I put two fingers on his face, "Two: the sunlight is my only access to nourishing my skin with Vitamin D," I stuck out three fingers, "there's not a single soul within a mile radius here." I pulled out four, "And even if there were," I grin, "the only disturbance I would be stirring, is that of hormones." To make my point, I took my index fingers, licked my tongue with it and put them on my bum; a 'hisss' could be heard from my lips. I folded my arms, "Anything else Officer?"

"Very well Stanford," he said, "you made your point, just don't come around like that in town." He walked off to his car and drove off. I went back to my seat gleaming, the box honored my victory with Taio Cruz' "Dynamite'. I bopped my head and sang along, "I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans, I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands!" A few minutes later, sadly enough, the celebration was halted by the stormshock alert, time for me to save the world once more.

I returned to base after an intense mission on the Vandal Home world, with the Reverb wobbling all over the place as I parked it to the hub. The sharp, broad, edges of the rocky terrain had totaled it to the point of becoming a crocked old car; one more reason to hate that planet! I got out and grimly looked at my reck, "Eh, I'll fix you tomorrow." In my sound proof quarters I marched across the room, to the turntables. While the others were probably busy bumming out, I will be rocking out till the break of dawn. I press the purple button on the wall on my right, and the lights made way for the disco ball. IT WAS CRAZY. I first raised a tempo for a Jay-Z song, then I did a reggae version of a Kanye West, and Katy Perry, then later I remixed another masterpiece on today's battlezone. I loved it so much, I grabbed a couple of glow sticks and danced off to the middle of the room. Everything was all good and then I came back to my tables, which out of nowhere was a tiny green envelope on it. I turned off the music, brought back the lights and opened the letter. By then the room was crowded by it's sweet smell of perfume, I squealed in my head, _"Awww, it must be from Grace!"_ But I looked at the bottom to find, to my surprise, that it was from Agura. _"How odd!"_ I thought and I read:

_Stanford,_

_You are a man of many gifts and talents,_

_And your moves on the turntables are to die for._

_Your mohawk is adorable and it perfectly complements_

_Your tantalizingly sculpted body._

_Your nose is quite distinguishing _

_And your eyes radiates your regal face._

_It strikes my heart when you shoot sarks with such lethal precision._

_My valiant price, I tremble at night_

_thinking of your charming flare_

_How I desire to possess your lineage._

_If I be your princess_

_We could make beautiful musics together_

_It is only right for us elites to hook up_

_On my knees,_

_Agura._

Well that was certainly unexpected, I was rather flattered when I cocked my brow and smirked. It is always nice to know when someone appreciates my beauty, even if it is from someone who'd used your face as a verbal punching bag; Eh… I'd still much rather read this if it was from Grace. Without further a due I put the letter in my pocket and kept rocking my turntables till I was done.

_There I was back in my little French chateau, of course by little I mean my four storied twenty acred chateau. At the time I was sitting on the marble bench of my wide purple heart and cream marbled sauna. With but a towel on my lap Grace was right beside me cloaked in steam as she hand fed me with pizza."Would you like another bite Stany" she smiled._

_"How about a sip first?" came a voice, I turned my head and found Agura also cloaked in steam, holding a cup of soda, mush to my puzzlement. _

_"What are you doing here?" she frowned._

_"Well with the Pizza and all this steam, I figured he needs a little… something to drink," she smirked._

_With the pizza discarded she scotched closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck, "Well whatever it is that Stany wants, I'll give him." Likewise she drew nearer placing her arm across my shoulder, "Well I bet I can give it to him better." By now I had a panoramic view of the clowdy hills, but oh, it didn't stopped there. In no time they launched at each other and the Pizzas and the Sodas flew and crash onto them. I watched them scratched and ripped their hairs and used whatever ruined slices or drinks they could smother with. What a pickle! I didn't know whether to stop this messy cat/food fight or to play the referee._

Here I returned to my room from a rather awkward dream, simply because I liked it, even though **she** was there. The woman who wouldn't give a time of day for me, the woman who's used my pride as a kitchen-cloth, and would flush my royal status down the toilet; I truly can't see myself under the same sheets with her. I am now convinced that it must be a trick. A few days passed and all was right as rain, further assuring my suspicion… that is… until one morning.

I was in the laundry room to collect my load from the dryer, as I loaded them in my basket a picked up a little surprise. It was a small, black stain-like fabric, its triangle front had a Hello Kitty pint in the middle. Behind it the top part was connected by a strap which goes around and back, its other strapped was down in the middle connected to the tip of the triangle. I froze, one thing was certain, this thing wasn't mine. Later in the day I took a stroll down the hub when she tripped trying one of Tezz's inventions and fell into my arms; just when I though I have went through it all, the evening provided me with one last trick. On my way to the kitchen I heard music, encouraged by my curiosity it escorted me, growing louder, leading me to the hub.

_Situation's dirty dirty, dirty dirty dirty dirty_

_Situation's dirty dirty, dirty dirty _**dirty dirty**

_Situation's dirty dirty, dirty dirty dirty dirty_

_Situation's dirty dirty, dirty dirty dirty dirty_

It was there the huntress was dancing with her Muay Thai partner. My eyes took a violent collision corse with the site of a pair of thick dark lips wrapping around a purple popsicle with it's tongue virtually stroking it.

_She's like 66 hundred volts danger in the disco_

_She drop it low, back it up, mami's on the floor_

_Shaking that booty oh yeah_

_Shaking that booty oh yeah_

_Shaking that booty oh yeah_

_Shaking that booty, Miss Fatty_

My emerald orbs skidded off and flipped over to witness the huntress shaking **everything** her mother gave her. I swore if my pupils got any bigger they'd be creating a bloody whirlpool!

_I'm electrified, got my eye, spinning like a yo-yo_

_My money fly, in the sky, let the liquid flow_

_Time to get tipsy oh yeah_

_Time to get tipsy oh yeah_

_Time to get tipsy oh yeah_

_Time to get tipsy oh baby_

before I could even think of escaping this scene she found me, "Eh Stanford, come and join us on the dance floor!"

"Actually no, I'm off to…"

"You're a music man Stanford, COME ON IN!" and so she dragged me front and center.

_Miss Fatty, your body, your body, your body's talking dirty_

_So dirty, so dirty, can't help but get it_

_Freaky, freaky, freaky, this situation's dirty, dirty, dirty! Y-IE-YO!_

Here she was in my arms, but the more she shakes her body the more unease I got. Plus her occasional drawing towards me wasn't helping much either.

_Miss Fatty, your body, your body, your body's talking dirty_

_So dirty, so dirty, can't help but get it_

_Freaky, freaky, freaky, this situation's dirty, dirty, dirty! Y-IE-YO!_

It wasn't easy but with cleaver stealthy steps, I've managed to dance my way out, "Alas Agura, I am wanted in the fridge."

"Whatever!"

Now that I could get back to the kitchen, I realized how severe my situation with her is. Well it is no surprise that the most handsome man would get this much praise. My royal features truly are striking, but apparently it **is **possible to be too attractive, cause now even the least favored woman of my life can't resist me. Although she was rather mean to me earlier on our lives, we later grew to become very good friends, with whom I have utter most respect for, and nothing more. This was grim indeed, as I reached for the tea cup in the cabinet it pains me to know, that the time will soon come for me to do two things. One, find a gentle way to reject her, and two, thank Sage for a certain feature in my shock suite, in which up till now I can appreciate it's purpose.

In the hub Zoom and Agura were tinkering their cars, later she picked up a popsicle from her mini cooler, and got up from the Tangler to walk across the room. "Zoom, I've found these popsicles in the fridge the other day and I just can't get enough of them!" She opened it, "When I find out who bought these I'll ask them how to find them," she said bitting the treat, "Say, hows about we play a lil music?" He smiled, "Yeah, it is getting a lil quiet here." With the flick on the radio, the music blared though out the hub, begging them to dance. As another song was coming in he could see Stanford from the corner of his eyes. He knew in this scenario he could safely cackle out loud in his subliminal observations. His eyes caught the whole thing; from Stanford's retarded look at Agura's dancing and eating the popsicle, to Agura dragging him out, right down to his pathetic rhythmic escape.

Later the radio was silenced and they had to get back to work. He remembered Stanford's note in particular, given the poor chemistry between the two royals, it was exceedingly hard for him to think of anything Agura would see in Stanford. Agura's passionate, hardcore and tactful, in contrast to Stanford's egotistic, wimpy and irrational demeanor. It took him half an hour to wright that note (just as it took this author half a year to come up with this chapter, further emphasizing his patheticness,) now that he thought about it, he can now further except Stanford's 'Eh' at his note to him. But of course he knew that the best is yet to come.

~To be continued~


	10. Yellow, Agura's Secrets

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 10: Yellow- Agura's Secrets

One night, AJ was in the game room, Agura was in the kitchen, and I could not of ask for a better time for a second recon mission. I entered her room, if this was daytime I would of seen the light green walls with the mahogany white curtained windows. A few African tribal masks, wooden bowls and other trinkets were placed all throughout the walls and furnitures. I meet up with the same mask that scared the bejesus out of me from before just like it did now. On my left I saw a few spears, a big shield, some other hunter's tools and a few trophies. Next to it were a couple of large bongo drums, with rattles and a bead necklace resting on them. Hanging above it were proudly arranged photos that shows her glory days as an ATV champ in Africa. At the far corner was a door that would of lead to her closet room and in front of me was a bed literally fit for a queen.

Not only it was queen sized, but it was from quilt, to pillows, to sheets in rich brown with a hint of burgundy, accented with leopard spots to complement the fluffy leopard spotted carpet that surrounded the bed. The rims and the head piece was decked with mahogany completed with mahogany side tables on both sides with a green lamp on each of them. On my right corner was obviously the bathroom door, for it was opaque in white with a graphic image of a giraffe. Plus the fact that all of our room's bath door were white and in the same corner; you know I know a certain prince that could really contact her for design tips for his quarters.

Finally my eyes spotted the object of my mission, a mahogany chest of drawers. Resting on it were some hair ruffles, hair beads, lotions and her collection of perfumes, including the one I borrowed not too long ago, this time however I wasn't coming there for the perfume.

The next day Stanford was collecting his laundry from the dryer, but much to his displeasure, there were some things not even the washing machine could clean out. Among his pile was a black hello kitty thong, before the thoughts of that thong in her butt could even begin to creep, he took out his bundle, shoved it back in and walked briskly out of the room with blood thickly rising above his cheeks. It was hilarious to see the look on his face, and I could totally expect that from him.

Back at the bedroom I was going through drawer after drawer for some lady boxers or sports bras, I mean this **is** Agura we're talking about right? However the bottom drawer begged me to differ, and showed me things that has brought my mind to an epic eye-opener! I hit the mother-load of thongs, bikinis, panty hoes and Victorias Secrets Bras, DAMN, can you imagine, her chocolate body, in those wrappings?!

Knowing she could be finishing her treat anytime soon, I quickly took a few of them through my gloved hands into the bag, and left there like nothing happened. When I got to my room I took a closer look at the stolen goods. I pillaged a few thongs, a couple of panty hoes and several VS's, two in particular a red and a brown. I spend the next two hours zooming in on my booty with my fingers strolling on the swirly straps, the smooth fabrics, the embroider trimmings of the cups, pulling the elastic strings of the thongs. Next thing I know blood was once again pouring out of my nose.

_"Who knew she could be such a girl!"_ I thought with hot cheeks, sparkly eyes, _"A-anyway time to moved on to my next vic… I mean experiment."_ At the game room I placed a panty hoe neatly on top of the remote and the analog controller, it was then I heard footsteps and hid behind a couch. I prayed _"PleaseletitbeSpinner pleaseletitbeSpinner pleaseletitbeSpinner,"_ but a bulky blonde in white walked in instead, _"Aw shucks it's AJ, but then again this might be good."_

AJ went to pick up the remote and pulled out something soft, discovering the panty hoes. He jumped back and dropped the fabric, "My gosh! She just doesn't take a hint dose she?!" In no time the flustered Canadian left quicker then he came.

Pouring waters could be heard from the other side of the door as I sweetly planted the red laced bra on the bed. I again ninjaed my way to the top of the closet before the leader came in with the towel on his waist. He instantly saw the Victoria's Secrets and a thrill could be seen in his face _"Wow, Agura really wants to put it on me,"_ he smirked at the undergarment that was now in his hand, _"Candles, soft music and rose petals, here I come!" _ An epic battle against my funny bone took place while my oblivious leader placed the little secret in his drawer.

Tezz was writing on his tablet walking across the lab, he went to grab one of his devices when he came across a brown VS bra leaning on a bunsen burner. Grinning he picked it up, letting his fingers navigate through every inch of the lacy silk undergarment, as he unleashed an earthy chuckle, "Agura, you dirty girl…"

Later I returned to my bed, holding up a yellow thong. Hey, I've just discovered the ninth wonder and showed the boys Agura for the sexy bitch she really is, I totally should have a piece of this! I had so much fun tugging it, swinging it, and blanketed it over my face as if we were together cheek to cheek. It's epic to be fifth-teen, the only problem is I was still in Handler's Corners, do you know I'm at the age of consent in my country?

_Later that night I woke up with a roaring stomach, and so I made my way to the kitchen. By then I was in for a surprise, sitting on a stool by the countertop was Agura. All she wore was her panty hoes and her yellow VS bra, with a clip at the front. Her legs were closed and there were crumbs all over her bouncy chests from eating her springroll. My blood flowed into uncharted places, and my knees became weak as I dragged them to the stool next to her. I picked a springroll from a tiny plate beside her, I could taste its tender beef melting in my mouth. She finished hers and picked another one before she licked, sucked and slowly nibbled it bit by bit. I froze mid-way of mine as I watched her performance. _

_She gazed into me with glossy mischief, "Couldn't sleep Zoom?" "Y-yeah, I'm a little hungry," I pushed out, while trying to eat my roll, but it just couldn't stand a chance. She sluggishly deep throated 7/8 of her roll, her mouth oozed out crumbs and oil/spit as they fell onto her perfectly round chests. My eyes followed her fingers wiping her lips with a napkin then I saw them wiping off her messy jugs. "Would you like some milk?" she offered, my eye were glued onto them, "S-Sure…" I carelessly dropped the roll. I watched her arms gave them a light squeeze as she tried to unclip the front, drool was rising out of my mouth as the anticipation thickens through her teasing hands. My hands were dying to launch at them, my tongue was being kept back like a rabid dog; I must be dreaming, Agura was actually showing me her luscious, B12 cups. However as soon as the bra left her body a big black bar with the word 'Censored' on it came out of no-where and hovered in-front of them; Yep, defiantly a dream… … _

I sat up with my eye tightly closed and my mouth softly cussing in Taiwanese, talk about getting what you want without getting what you want. However the pissing-off was cut short by the trumpeting of my stomach, apparently I really was hungry. Though clearly that wasn't the only thing that's hungry, so before I head for breakfast, I went to the bathroom.

After breakfast I made my shift for my last two experiments, I saw Spinner at the garage tinkering in the Bustertank. With my stealth I tossed the blue laced pantyhose over his shoulder and disappeared. No sooner the stocking landed on the controls Spinner noticed it, and looked behind to find nobody there. He looked back at the stocking and put the two together, before long there was a gleam in his eyes and a pounding in his latin heart. He brought it up to his nose, "Aye Querida," he moaned,

After a hard 30 minuets of pumping iron Sherman headed for his room to take a shower. As usual he turned on the radio to salsa music and closed the curtains, so he never knew when I came in or out. The moment he drew open the curtain was the moment he nearly had a stroke, for flat in the middle of the floor was a blue string undergarment.

I walked down the hall with a huge smile on my face, all of my test subjects were going so well for me and the best of all was that no-one suspected a thing, not even Agrua. "I wonder if she have ever noticed her missing unmentionables?" I pondered, "surly I couldn't be that stealthy in borrowing her perfume." I stopped dead in my tracks eyes popped, "Snap! What if she's been on to me the whole time and was just playing along?!"

Agura has developed a more cool demeanor over her time with us which in turn made her an even more fearsome huntress. By now she **must** have notice some change in her bedroom by my presence, I may have the ninja's agility but I knows what she's capable of; even a drop a sweat or a puff of breath could dissipate into the room and put me on the red zone! SHOOT! I had so much fun in my experiment that I didn't think of the chance of an epic busting, I must retreat to the safety of my fortress before… too late, Agura 12 o' clock, I'm doomed! Hold on, she's just casually walking by with a brown Ice-pop in her mouth, or wasn't she!?, I pushed a smile"A-agura, where're you going?"

"Checking up on Tezz," She suckled, "I wanna see what he's cooking."

"I think I saw him in the lab," a smile creeped up, "mind if I come along?"

She cocked her head inviting me to follow her, this was the only way I could assess the situation and figure out how much she knows about my plans if she knows anything at all. Besides even if I was in danger it was still worth it to see some action and you never know when the soup could use some more spice!

~To be continued~


	11. Green, Something's a miss

Hello my readers I'm finally back and I'm sorry I took so long to finish the third last chapter of this wonderful fanfic. We've spent the whole year hearing the guys and now it's tme to see her side of the story. First lemme shout out to one of you:

vegura love: For you I've added in this chapter just a pinch more of that Vergura blend, your welcome.

And second I thank my fellow deviantartist, ~Thegoogirl for translating Spinner's words in the end. You will know what he's saying the final chapter, unless of course you know Spanish.

Without further a due! On to the next chapter!

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 11: Green- something's a miss…

If there is anything I love to do most it'd be taking my early morning jog, every morning I would gear up in my green/black jumpsuit and head on out the door. But this time it was different, the 0.6-degree rise in the temperature, the heightened level of humidity, today I could feel the minuscule but significant change from the morning's usual crispness. Taking two hard sniffs and I could sense Zoom's obscure presence I chuckled; "_Now I __know__ you can't be crouching at me!" _He maybe good but I was better and he knows it hence why that same boy faded away into the shadows, he should have really leave the stealth skills to the ninjas.

Little did I know that this week was going to be one of the strangest week of my life, it all started one evening when I went to my room. I found my new 'Esmeralda' perfume 0.02 ounces less than it was before, you would of think I've been using them but that's just it; I've never used them, I haven't even popped the cork when Tezz gave it to me on my birthday. In no time I put my hunting senses to work trying to identify the intruder. I tasted the air, searched for fingerprints on my furniture, and scanned the whole floor for footprints, making sure everything was untouched. Surprisingly I can't seem to find a single trace, whoever it was masked his entire sent with ash and gloved himself from top to bottom I had no choice but to list my suspects. There is no way Stanford would of come in here because he's a total clutz, he'd trigger the alarm on my door before he could even hit the floor. Sharman and AJ are two really big guys so even in they're lightest of steps their weight would still be noticed on the ground. And what about Zoom? He did go "ninja" on me this morning, yes he is a stealth guy but he's not a tech guy. Spinner would have better luck with the door but with his tendency to mess things up he'd be no better off than Stanford. And then there's Tezz, we are talking about a man with vast amount of knowledge and technology, he could hack though my door in a snap, knowing me he could sanitize his sent, and let's not forget about his glove! And Vert can grant access to almost all of the hub's systems, he is the leader after all. With nothing left to do I cleaned myself up, as I got in my bed I made a mental note to take a look at my two main suspects tomorrow and see if I can get anything out them.

The next day I headed for the kitchen after my jog I opened the fridge for some energy drinks but while I was there I've found two big of ice-pops.

Curious, I pulled one out opened it and observed all the flavors it holds I pulled out a blue one and put the rest back. I checked the nutrition fact, they didn't seem to bad and the front label stated it had artificial and real flavor, _"I'll be the judge of that!"_ I humph. Once that thing got in my mouth I was in for a whirlwind of pleasure, I didn't just tasted the sugar and dye there was actually blue berry in that pop I can actually feel the skin and seeds in my tounge. There was perfect harmony of the refreshing concentration of ice and the exhilarating volume of blueberry goodness all of which my mouth doesn't want to depart from, needles to say it was one of the tastiest pops I've ever had. Soon enough I saw Spinner he looked really zoned-out I figured he was hungry so I offered another pop, but he said he wanted ice-cream and out of nowhere sang this beautiful song.

Yesterday I couldn't make much progress because of the stormshock. After our mission in Planet Vandal the rest of the evening was spent repairing our vehicles. Now my team was heading over to Zeak's but Vert wasn't with us as yet so I said I'd wait for him while they go. The moment was perfect for me to take a closer look at Vert he did something funny in our Vandal mission and I wonder if it had anything to do with the intrusion. As I waited for him by the Saber I took a red ice-pop I got from the fridge. Again I was in euphoria the sweet acidic essence of cherry rushed straight to my brain commanding my mouth not to miss a single drop. Whatever traces of juice rolled down on my hands my tongue savagely retrieved them. Sadly my foodgasm had to cut short, Vert had just came into contact. He was blanked out just like he did yesterday, maybe if I play my cards rights he might give me a clue, "Vert, I've been meaning to tell you sense yesterday." He snapped out, "That is…" I got off the Saber, "That ride in the Rockrunner was awesome!" "Yeah, I can see how you like going off-road," he chuckled. "And likewise with your passion for racing," I figured I should butter him up a bit to see of I could keep him off his guard surely then his tongue would slip. I watched him blushed a little as I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Vert what we did back there was amazing," he said nothing much to my disappointment; I'll have to try again later. I headed for my Tangler, "I don't get that much excitement with the Smashclaw." I mounted up, "See you at the dinner."

It was after that day I began to notice a significant change in my friends. Lately Sherman has been in his own little world, like back at the dinner his eyes were heavily clouded with deep thoughts and it kind of worried me. One time I tried to help him out in the hallway, "Sherman is something wrong?" he shook his head and whispered, "No I'm good" then he ran off before I could say another word. Spinner hadn't been playing many games instead he was constantly with his iPod singing/playing Latin songs whenever we cross paths.

But the investigation must go on, time to observe my other prime suspect, Tezz. I headed to Tezz's lab and found him there; surprisingly he has been a little too nice for my liking. He lightly explained his new experiment and in between my little assistance he so kindly requested I have been looking for evidence that'd linked to the other night. Behind his back I checked his cabinets, his shelves, his closets, his desks. However I didn't bother to look in his notes or computer, I don't speak Russian.

I hadn't seen AJ the whole week until one night in the kitchen when I snuck into the fridge for a mid-night snack. What more can I say, I just can't get enough of those ice-pops, each flavor brings a different level of guilty pleasure, I'm just dying to try them all, I took the white one and I went coco-nutty, oh yeah! Give it to me! After five long sensuous minuet of sucking pop a whip of a familiar scent knocked at my nose and I looked over to see AJ. "OH hey AJ, enjoyed your sleep?" I could feel his slight trimmers from the counter I sat on, "Yeah, I was just getting a snack." "Mmm, so am I," I said enjoying my ice-pop. "I can see that," there was a sense of nervousness in his reply. "I found two big bags of ice pops in the fridge and I just can't get enough of them," I licked, "This coconut by far is the best." I heard him whisper, "What's that AJ?" "Uh… nothing!" he went to the fridge, "I'm just popping a croissant in the oven." "Careful not to eat too much of them, those things tend to get to you," I winked. In no time he poped the croissant wrapped in a tissue and left, it was upsetting the way he left, was he trying to avoid me?

Ever sense the Rockrunner incident Vert's been insisting we should get to know it better and so we've been taking private trainings. One time after taining I took a break eating another cherry pop I looked in his face and noticed how dry his mouth looked I handed him the pop, "You want some?" He smiled, "No I'm good, I'm _very_ good." I didn't like the tone of his voice back then, there's definitely something he's not telling me!

The day after that the complexity of the mystery grew when the intruder returned to the scene of the crime, for in that day my unmentionables were missing. It brought a grueling chill to my spine thinking that one of my friends would actually dare to steal some of my most intimate items. I really can't stomach the thought of their perverted hands touching my panty hoes, my bras, or my thongs! OH how I would love to solve this case and get my friends back to normal!

I need another ice-pop to cool me down before I take my next trip to Tezz's lab and I meet Zoom along the way, he's been chipper and a bit odd lately but he was the only guy I could comfortably talk to.

Tezz was just about completing his latest invention when we walked in, a tiny smile crept on his face when he saw me, "Greetings Agura I was just putting the final touches on my new invention." I lean over to watch him work with the pop in my mouth and that's when the tension stirred. In the corner of my eyes I can see his secretly shifting between me the ice-pop and his work, every once in a while I saw his hands twitch on the desk, and at the back of his neck a tiny sweat could be seen, maybe _he's_ the one whose got something to hide. "Say Agura, that is an interesting ice-pop you are eating," he said, "I do not think I have ever seen one in such color." I looked down at my brown ice-pop, "It's Tamarind," I replied, "I've been eating a lot of flavors and I really like this one." I did a slow combing with my mouth over the now melting treat to keep my hand clean, "it reminds me of the time I used to eat Tamarind Balls." He raised a brow as he tinkered, "Tamarind Balls?" I nodded, "It's a treat, they're brown, the size of walnuts, and coated with salt to balance the bitter sweet flavor." One last tweak and his work was finished, "That was very interesting," he picked it up and turned to me with a smile, "now please allow me to show you 'the instigator'."

After his demonstration, he asked me to deliver it to Sage. We went down the hall as Stanford was coming towards us. I didn't know what caused it, it happened all too quickly; all I saw was me falling, the instigator flew out of my hand and I landed right on Stanford, thankfully Zoom caught the device. By the end of the day Zoom and I danced to Akon at the garage as I help myself with a grape pop.

The next evening I saw Spinner in the game room for the first time, however he was playing "Dance-A-Tron." It looked fun and I was hoping if I could squeeze something out of him, so I joined him. It was uneventful until the game stopped, we panted for a while and then Spinner turned to me. He took my hands and sighed like he was about to say something, and when he did the words he poured out of his mouth became suave, rugged and foreign,_"Tus ojos son como piscinas de chocolate en las que quiero nadar. Miro tus labios y veo unas gruesas frutas provocandome a probarlas."_ he guilded his hands a bit further up my arms as he smiled, _"Tú no tienes que rogarme mami,"_ his accent grew deeper, _"He visto tus señales y estoy listo para darte tus diagnóstiscos."_ I was shocked I've never seen Spinner so bold before, I don't know Spanish but I think he's actually trying to entice me! I was just happy to hear the stormshock alarm, but that was when he winked at me, "Hasta pronto querida."

Reflecting this weeks' strange turn of evens I only ended up no better off than I did at the beginning. Enough beating around the bush they had left me no choice but to do a little espionage in their rooms perhaps then I would finally get some answers and put an end to this madness!

~ To be continued. ~


	12. Surprises

First of, f I want you to know that I've never forgotten about this fan fiction. Even if it has been over 2 years sense the show's seasons had been dead and gone and everyone scattered about to find the next hot thing; and i take it that most if not all my readers' interest with the fic had starved to death, still I am one who tends to finish what was started. Once again I apologise for my inconsistency I went through the last intense lap of college and I have just graduated. So now I should do more things with my life including completing this masterpiece.

Second, I was thinking of an epilogue but this fic is really old so I now reveal to you what Sherman and Spinner said (for those who can't read Spanish)

Spinner: Your eyes are like pools of chocolate that I want to dive into, I look into your lips and I see thick juicy fruits drawing me to taste them. You don't have to beg me mami, Ive seen your signs and I am ready to give you your diagnostics.

Sherman:You are the woman who stole my heart from the beginning of Battle Force 5, your very exsistence is what keeps me going in the field. I really never would of thought that you've been feeling the same for me. Agura you know I would do anything for you... even if it means to 'go ape' but right now I'm a lil shy so please... be gentle.

The Spanish translation was the courtesy of my fellow Deviantart member, Thegoogirl. Big thanks for the help.

Thirdly, I'm 80% done with my last chapter so the conclusion won't be long now and I sincerely thank anyone who have read and enjoyed my work thus far.

On with the second last chapter!

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talks"

Agura's Notes

Chapter 12: Surprises.

A lot can happen in a week and more can be done by then than one could recall. It has been a week sense the note was found and a week was too long to remain silent.

Tezz lounged in the chair of his lab looking at his little green note he raised it up to kiss it and put it back in a drawer next to the brown VS bra. He opened a closet close by to reach out a box.

Vert arrived to the Saber with a burgundy paper bag in his hand. He opened the trunk and put it in. Looking in was a bottle of Champaign, a box of chocolate, and from it he pulled out one of the six packs of Trojan and shoved it in his left back pocket. He closed the trunk and turned to the driver seat where he downloaded an album into the mp3 player.

"Yeh Shawty," Spinner sang, "¿Cómo te va? hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti" he was placing the candles in Agura's room in which he hacked into when she left to jog, "En realidad… Aún no he podido olvidarme de it." in no time he was prancing throwing blue rose petals on the bed, "Te siento… me envuelvo… yo quiero de ti… tú quieres de mi!"

Sherman sat in his room contemplating once more about the week. A minuet later the flames in his eyes ignited with certainty, and he head for the door.

It was his fifth nightmare this week and the poor Canadian was beyond his wit's end, for the more intense they grew the sleepier he became. There he lay dead on his bed worrying about how he was going to survive another day like this. Then something struck him that became clearer to him now then when he first heard it on a TV show, as he was channel surfing. The show when a girl said _"You don't dream of sex because someone else want it, you dream it because __**you**__ do…" _it scared him senseless. It was true Agura was a woman even he would like to tap, but he was a man of standards and likes to take things easy. Frustrated he rose from his bed and finally decided to gird up for battle, he believed it was time to set the record straight once and for all.

He spent the entire morning talking to himself in front of the mirror preparing the King's Speech. Standford figured that surely Agura would be waiting for his responds, the sooner he tell her the sooner they could move on and he could get back to Grace. For the first time he realized that his words could cause a significant stir if he don't say it right. He wanted to be curtain that Agura would be put down gently knowing she still have a place in his heart, even though it may not be the way she'd want it.

Later that morning Agura was having some tacos Sherman prepared for lunch and she enjoyed every inch of its veg, meat and salsa. She licked her fingers, "Thanks for the lunch Sharman it was delicious!" "No problem," he replied his pleasure was mutual with the tacos, but his fingers were causing tremors in his cup of soda every second looking at her. The war in his mind intensifies as he tried to formulate the words and return control over his sealed lips. She sensed that she was being glanced and looked up only to see Sherman with his head on his plate, it seemed casual but once again she can read the concern look in the face he had failed to hide. She turned to the brawny Cortez, "Sherman you have been quiet for almost a week," she frowned, "I wish you could tell me what has been bothering you?" For the first time he looked straight into her eyes it fueled his courage. He scooted over and gently took her hand into his and after a steady sigh he finally opened his mouth; flowing out smooth, mellow tones that appeared to represent something deep and significant. But the words he used where in Spanish,

_Tú eres la mujer que robo mi corazón desde el inicio de Battle force 5, tu existencia es lo que me mantiene llendo al campo. Nunca creí que tú sentias los mismo. Agura sabes que yo haria cualquier cosa por ti...incluso si se significa "ir simio" pero este momento soy algo timido asi que por favor...se gentil."_

Agura was still awestruck after Sherman's speech when she was walking down the hallway truly this week was beginning to upset her, what's next she wondered, Tezz ranting in Russian? All the more reason to head for Vert who has scheduled another private practice with her, she hoped that at some point something will finally turn up.

The Saber parted the dirt like waves crashed backed from a boat when it scaled through the canyon, there was a leap and some big threads between the boulders all complete with a sharp turn at the end. When the hood opened the casually worn huntress emerged.

"Well done," he applauded, "you've really gotten the hang of it."

"Thanks" She smiled as she climbed out of the Saber.

As she was on the ground Vert headed for the trunk, "I think it's time we take a lil break." She leans onto the side of the car, "okay." Out of the trunk he took out a box of chocolate, which was a pretty sweet surprise for her. He reached back in the trunk as she opened the box. In truth she was a little puzzled by the box, not to mention the fact that the canyon they were in was a little dim. Before she could even get her second chocolate Vert took her hand and inserted the glass of Champaign to huntress' now frozen hand, by then her eyes had to bulge with disbelief as he winked when he tapped his glass to hers.

Silence waged on as they shared the chocolate and glass side-by-side and when there were only five in the box she put her glass down in the Saber, "Alright Vert what's the occasion?" hands on her hips, "It's not my Birthday… is it yours?" "You could say that." An eerie smirk could be seen when he said it and with two claps the canyon was alive with soft glitters and Robin Thickie music from the Saber. The baffled Agura didn't even had time to react when Vert took the moment to lean over her, "Agura we have rules to ensure the safety of our planet and the stability of the multiverse," he licked his dry lips as he glided his hands down to her hips, "one of them comprises us prohibited from conducting _reckless behaviors_ in the hub." One hand went up to her back and the other down to the hem of his jeans he reached his lips over to her left ear, "Although last time I checked I didn't see any rules about _outside_ the hub." By then he began to lick and nibble at her neck and grabbed her butt, which lead to a surprised gasp from the blushing huntress. Her eyes fluttered in his tight embrace and she could feel the growing warmth down south. But hearing Vert's zipper was when she woke-up, began to panic and pushed him off, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He stared blank at the flustered Agura storming to her Tangler, gaving him one look of disgust before she drove off.

She have just return to the hub and she still couldn't get over the incident at the canyon, when her virtuous leader dared to pull such lecherous stunts on her.

Bubbling could be heard from the pressure cooker, which rested on top of a heater on the table of Tezz' lab. An iron pipe was attached to the cooker, and from there leads to a bucket of ice and water. And from the bucket attached a plastic tube, which leads off the table and dripping clear substance into a beaker on a stool. Tezz was turning off the cooker when the huntress stormed in. Tezz took the beaker and head for a cabinate, "Agura you look a little stressed." She turned to him, "yeah well, weird thing's been happening," she gave a sheepish smile, "sorry about that." He poured the beaker's content into two small liquor glasses, "Not at all," he walked up to her and gave her one, "Here, perhaps this will cheer you up." She looked at the genius taking a quick sip and did the same. The sharp flavor nearly surprised her and then she turned to look at the cooker, "Is this Vodka?" "Yes," he said casually as he took another glass. She raised a brow, "Isn't that illegal?" He looked to her with a sly smirk, "My dear some of the greatest pleasures comes from risks," he poured another glass to her, "You, as an off-road driver, would surly understand that." He put the beaker down and took his place close to her, "And besides it is only illegal if you are planning to sell it." They took their next shot together and once more he turned to her, "I must admit Agura, you truly are a sight to behold." She replied with a shocked glare at him, she could see in his eyes a focus calculative gleam, but what stuck her was it's slight mixture of a lazy craving.

He slowly began to walk around her, "You are skilled, passionate," when he reached behind her he began to unbutton his outer shirt, "complete with an exotic body." Her eyes shot out when she heard that, she quickly turned her head and saw Tezz's mouth hovered over her ear. "Very enticing!" he growled and pushed her to a wall. Then he pressed his body against hers. The firm, surprisingly toned arms that wrapped around her waist quickly dispersed across her frame. One hand headed north to tightly cap her right breast. The other traveled to her pelvic region. His tongue gorged her chocolate cheek and ear. Then his teeth combed her neck and color bone. She rewarded him with a soft gasp, but in her defense, it was more so in surprise than arousal. There was never a need to silence her; the lightening speed action was more than enough to stun her. She was only grateful that her clothes where the only thing that stands between the two. "Now kalina," he panted, "it is time we commence our long awaited lecture." Both his hands united to lift her shirt but she elbowed him in the gut and punched herself away from him and pulled her shirt back down. "What the hell Tezz?" she yelled, "What ever do you mean?" he blinked rubbing his abs, but she already dashed through the door. Refusing to accept defeat his grin resurrected, "Trying to play hard-to-get I see," he giggled, "two can play this game."

Feet stamped heavily across the hall, her friends got crazier by the week and the questions keep piling on to no end, it was getting too much for her and she needs an escape. Stanford was at the other end of the hall and his face beamed, finally finding the woman he spent the morning looking for, "Agura, found you at last," he said colliding to her, "Look love we need to talk." She shook her head as she walked right pass him, "Not now Stanford I need to be alone." His eyes followed her down he was puzzled by her frantic look but then it dawned on him, "Oh dear, she knows!" ashamed, he went after her.

She turned to a corner and found Tezz standing in her way with only his black jeans and his striped shirt that hugged tightly around his wonderfully sculpted frame, causing her to blush for just a second.

"You think you could play hard-to-get when the class is in session?" he smirked.

She grew more flustered as he kept blocking her way, "Will you cut to the case and tell me what's going on!"

"You are right Agura," he paused. "It is time we seized these silly games," immediately he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her chin in his hand, his lips inches to hers, "and go straight to business." She violently punched him off yet again.

Spinner was lighting the last of the many candles in Agura's bedroom. As he led a trail of petals from the bed to the door he heard footsteps on the other side. He peeped over and found his huntress marching towards him. Smiling, he took a frantic dash for the bed "Alright boys it's showtime," he lay on his side at the edge he looked down and tugged open the hem of his bottom article, "Pene don't fail me now." He let it go and snugged himself ready.

Finally the huntress reached for the door. Once in she was going to flip the switch but then noticed there were candles all around and smacked dabbed on her bed she found the shock of her life.

~ To be continued. ~


	13. Bust Wide Open

Well guys the final chapter is here at last. For the last time I thank you for your patience for all 13 chapters of this awesome fanfic and for making it my most reviewed story in my inventory. I particularly wish to thank ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury for all of your inspiring reviews, cause sense then I've been trying to make reviews as big as yours for another fanfic writer. As always R&R is more than welcome. Without further delay, here's my final chapter.

Hot wheels battle force 5 is the property of Mattle and Nerd Corp Entertainment

All rights reserved.

Agura's Notes

Chapter 13: Bust. Wide. Open.

There laid Spinner wearing nothing but a blue necktie with a matching sunga, the whole scene just stunned her like a train wreck. "Hola Querida," he purred and began to stand on his knees in the bed, he took from behind him a screwdriver and started stroking it, "I was in the area," he laid it heavy with his accent, "and I heard you wanted a," he cocked a brow, "… _diagnostic_." Poor Agura had a hard time looking away, considering the outrageous number of candles and Spinner moving to the direction of her view while stocking his inner thighs with the screwdriver. He slid off the bed and slowly strolled over to her "Y ahora mi amor" he dropped the screwdriver mid-way to her, "let me take a look at those 'kinks' of your hmmm." She backed away from the wiggling fingers of the smaller Cortez reaching out to her.

She made a dash and when she swung open the door Stanford was waiting on the other side with his right arm up as though he was about to knock it. His brows slanted up together, his mouth curled in and there was compassion in his eyes, "Look love I know it's hard but we have to…" his eyes exploded when they landed on Spinner, "OH MY GAWD WHAT THE HELL SPINNER!?" The Latino glared at him, "HEY EYES OFF," he turned with a smirk to Agura, "there for the lady's eyes only." They stared at each other, baffled, and before the prince could ask, Sherman walked in, "Agura I need to…" his eyes dropped onto his brother "What the HELL bro?!" "Isn't it obvious lil Bro" he gloated then turned to the huntress starry eyed, "Te siento," he sang "me envuelvo," he held her hands, "yo quiero de ti" and kissed her hands "tú quieres de mi!" The younger Cortez turned angry red, "QUE?!" Which began a Spanish ramble. Then AJ came into the scene, "Look Agura I – AHHG SPINNER! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON BRA!" Flustered she barged through the crowd, "Look guys I don't know what's going on but this is all too much!" she turned to walk off but by only a couple of steps before she bumped into Tezz's arms, "Ah Kilinka," he cupped her chin, "you think you could play hard-to-get and run from me?" He would have continued but Spinner's state caused a gravitational affect on his eyes.

"… what the hell." he grumbled and once again she pushed him away.

"Hey hands of my woman!" barked the short Latino,

"Your woman," he laughed, "comrade I believe you are severely mistaken."

"Claramente," Sherman added.

He turned to his bulky brother "Callate!"

"No Callate!"

All the while Stanford and AJ looked blank at the whole drama before them, the brothers began another throw down when Vert finally arrived, "Hey you guys what's going on here?" Tezz's arm wrapped around her waist, "Quite simple captain," he smirked, "Agura and I are, how you say, hooking up." Bewilderment could be seen on the leader's face, but the prince spoke up, "Um, actually fellas she was trying to hook up with me." AJ cut in, " Nah bra, she's tryna hook up with me." "You're all fools," Spinner yelped, "Agura's in love with me!" Vert blinked twice when he finally turned to the half-naked Latino he displayed a tiny cringed and shudder as he quickly tried to shake the site off. In response Spinner folded his arms and gave an offended look at his leader.

Flustered she moved away from the guys, "I don't know what's going on but you guys are crazy." Then it was The Crimson One's turn to place his arm around her waist, "yeah guys it's actually her and me that's kicking it off right now." She gave him a look, and he chucked, "Baby it's alright," then he whispered in her ear, "you can stop pretending that you didn't sent me that little booty call the other day" "You too Vert?" she shook her head "I didn't sent nobody no booty call!"

There was silence as all eyes were on her then Tezz stepped up, "oh no," he pulled from the back pocket in his pants a little green piece of paper which cause a wave of gasp floating over the crowd, "then could you care explain to me why I am holding a love note with your name on it," he waved it about, "with contents far too graphic for me to read out loud." By then Vert let go of her waist, "What!" Then Stanford spoke up "You think you're the one with the raunchy writings?" He pulled out a paper similar to Tezz, "get a load of this!" The leader took a quick stern look at her before he turned to the other boys and pulled out his note from his jean's pocket "SO am I safe to assume that you all have one of these?' at that point the rest pulled out their little green notes. The prince's jaws dropped, "Bloody hell!" Spinner turned to her with his eyes bulging and threatening to burst, "Agura," he gasped, "I thought what we have was **special**!" He bawled and buried himself on his brother's chest. "There there bro," Sherman patted him gently on the back, she could read the irate and dismay in his eyes when he looked at her. Those same eyes chained all through out the crowd. The Russian asked sternly, "Agura, what is the meaning of this?"

"It wasn't me." She glared and folded her arms.

"Is this not your signature? Is this not the smell of the perfume I gave you on your Birthday?"

She raised her arm and pointed at him and Vert, "How can we be sure this isn't either of your doing?"

Vert stepped in, "Why would you say that Agura?"

"Because someone snuck into my bedroom last week and used my perfume."

"You could of used it."

"I've never even opened it, and there I found it missing its 0.02oz portion!" She looked at Tezz, "Tezz you're a Tech Wiz who could crack though anything!" A smile did crept up on him but due to the current situation he instantly realized this wasn't the time to boast. She turned to Vert, "And Vert, you're the leader."

"Agura, do I look like the kind of guy who'd abuse his authority to disrupt your privacy?" he frowned, "Come on, you should know me better than that."

"It is true that I am capable of such infiltration," Tezz held a smirk, "a measly child's play in fact," then he dropped it, "But having said that I wouldn't dare waste my talent on such a petty task."

Stanford stuck his thumb out to the weeping Cortez, "What about Spinner? He's a hacker." "And a klutz." She replied. Spinner's bawl began anew the moment she said that.

"Speaking of 'knowing better', I should say the same for you," she added, hands on her hips, "you guy are talking to me like I'm some sort of…" "SL-HUUT!" coughed Stanford everyone turned to the prince. He coughed again, "Sorry mates, bad cold."

Vert folded his arms, "You're right Agura, everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Spinner's eyes were just about dried and the others looked to their leader attentively but she barely paid mind to him at the time. Her hunter's ears picked up something out of tune down the hall, though very faint. Before he could make his commands she drew herself close to him and placed her three fingers on his lips. The others were now stunned at the new scene among them, Spinner was ready to cry another river and Stanford drew a smirk and cocked a brow. Vert smirked but he quickly hid his excitement away. Her head steered to a corridor on the left, "You're right Vert, it's time we get to the bottom of this!" Her fingers then reached to his shirt where she pulled him along with her. Tezz's mouth agape at her dragging the leader, he folded his arms and his eyes were filled with disgust and jelousy. "I think I've found something in your bedroom Vert," she said as she crept inches closer to the destination, "maybe we should take a closer look."

Vert instantly understood her ruse and silently followed her. Slowly she turned around the corner and found the adolescent Asian crouched on the floor snickering. Clearly oblivious to her presence she spoke up, "Just what are you doing here?" The scout jumped back in surprise, and a little tremble could be heard in his voice, "I-I've just remembered a little joke today." He stood up and as he continued to ramble the huntress spotted a familiar yellow in his jeans pocket. She reached out, dug his pocket and pulled out a yellow thong; now the leader was the one to jump back, "ZOOM! IT WAS YOU!" roared the second in command, "I've totally should of known!" "How could you Zoom?!" she scolded him, waving the thong, "you snuck into my room, used my perfume, and stole my undies!" Vert's chuckled with a pervy smile at Agura and pointed to the thong, "Wait this is yours?" he cocked a brow. Realizing what she did she stuffed the undergarment into her pocket and turned to her leader blushing, " Y-yeah I didn't tell you guys this, for obvious reasons," she turned sternly at the young scout, "that someone also stole some of my intimates." His pervy face grew, "Wow…" then his face dropped, "Wait, so you didn't gave me that uh… little present the other day?" it took her a while before she gawked at him with disgust, "NO!"

The two returned to the group with Vert holding Zoom's shoulder, "Hey guys, it looks like Agura didn't do it after all." She shoved the scout up front, "One Zoom Takazumi has been pulling your legs the whole time." By then everyone looked so sternly at Zoom it was like he was standing before the jury, "I WAS BOARD AND I NEEDED SOME EXCITEMENT, I mean what's wrong with a little fun?"

"A LITTLE FUN?!" she rashly turned the scout to her, "You invaded my room, used up my perfume, stole some of my undergarments, and got the boys looking at me like a… like a total…"

"HOO-OOORE" coughed Stanford and at that moment AJ knocked his head up with his big hand. "Thank you AJ," She smiled and he smirked back. Sherman turned to her, "So wait you didn't…" "NO," she briefly answered. Then Tezz stepped up, "Zoom, it was not a pleasant idea to go about hustling with the matters of the heart." The teen smirked, "You mean 'matters of the crotch'?" That's when Vert came in, "OKAY THAT'S IT," and began to tug him away, "Time for you and I to have a little talk!" But Agura tugged him back, "No need to be so harsh Vert, all he wanted was something to do," Zoom gave a sigh of relief but then glanced at her in horror by the evil gleam in her eyes, "And I know just what to do to him." She turned to the guys, "But first things first, give me back my 'stuff' right now." Vert blushed, "Uh… you sure you wanna do that… Agura?" the Russian smirked, "Yes I am quite curious as to what you give to our beloved leader." Her face turned deep red, "Um, you know what just toss it into my room when you can." Everyone started walking off, "By the way Agura," snickered the prince, "I've left your black Hello Kitty thong back in the dryer where I found it!" She blushed, "STANFORD!" a raunchy uproar could be heard from the other men then the leader silenced them, "Knock it off you guys and get back to work, and Spinner… put some clothes on." He smirked at the huntress, "Agura, do what you must." then he left. Poor Zoom couldn't move a muscle when she pinned him on the shoulder, "Oh no you don't I still got plans for you…" He gulped.

It was a casual evening at the dinner and everything was back to normal with Pizza and drinks, much to Agura's delight. "And here I was preparing the King's speech for you Agura," said Standford, "Thank goodness there's really nothing like that between us."

"Trust me there's **never** gonna be anything between us."

"That's nice to hear."

"Tezz what is this 'Kalinka' you keep calling me?"

He blushed, "It is from a Russian Folksong," he bowed his head a little and scratched the back of his neck, "It kinna means 'snow berry'."

She batted her eyes, "Aw how sweet I'm your little snow berry."

Laughter began to flow as Vert leaned over to Agura, " *ahem* so what you did with Zoom?"

So said an Asian waitress walked by the gang. She had long jet hair and a trim figure but what got their attention was the brown eyes, a familiar facial structure and a certain headband. Vert broke the ice, "Is that…." She smirked, "I appointed 'Zoe' to be Zeke's new waitress for two months." "But how?" asked AJ when Tezz joined in, "I have extracted the radiation from the altered-sex battlezone and inserted it into 'her' com-link." She blew him a kiss across the table, "You're a genius Tezz." He smirked, "Zoe needed to be punished and I was simply happy to oblige." By then Zoe came to their table, "Here's your peperoni with extra cheese, soda," she smirked at Agura, "and a red ice-pop for the lady." "Thanks" she opened the wrapper and started chugging it down. In the meantime the boys gawked with bulging eyes at the oblivious huntress, Vert in particular was trying to hold back his smirk. Shortly after she came out of her trance and saw them at their state. Her eyes darted between them and her pop and before long the two came together in a bawl, "Oh my gosh you boys weren't just thinking about…" They snapped out and unanimously denied. Zoe pointed at them from Vert down to Spinner, "Epicface, epicface, epicface, epicface, epicface, GIZZ. IN. MY PANTS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Yelped Spinner

"Oh yeah, well why do you think I've been denying whenever you offered me food" she winked

Zeke yelled from the kitchen, " 'Zoe' bring yur sweet-and-sour self over here! Yur shift ain't over yet!"

Panicked she scurried over, "Coming!"

All eyes were now on Spinner with faces turning green, Tezz cringed, "I… …did not need to hear that."

"Eww!" Said Agura.

"Madre mio! SPINNER!" yelled Sherman.

Vert and AJ looked like they wanted to puke

"Hey I wash my hands."

"NOT helping Spinner," frowned Stanford,

The hacker folded his arms, "Oh please, it's not like YOU GUYS hadn't been doing it yourselves!" The prince wallowed on the table in distraught, "I'm **so** brushing my teeth when we get back." It wasn't before long that everyone's com-links went off, "It looks like your dental hygiene will have to wait Stanford," said Vert and everyone headed out the door with Zoe on their trail.

THE END.


End file.
